Meet the Allens
by dinosaurssayrawr2
Summary: Oneshot and Fluff. So this is kind of an add-on to my other oneshot, the Photo Wall. In one picture, Robin saw Lucky and Wally snoozing on Wally's Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry's couch. So this pretty much explains before that event happened. Sucky summary, but i think the story is okay. I don't know, I'm a self doubter. Rated K. For Flinx people who love fluff.


**Sup People!**

**So, before i begin, i just want to say some thank-you's. And comment on how suckish my grammar and spelling is. so if you find any type of grammar issue, can you please ignore it? but if it bothers you or you think you just want to point it out, you can say so.**

**On to thank-you's:**

**TheForcelsStrongWithThisOne:**

**Thanks for your comment! Do you know that you are my first comment EVER. Seriously. That deserves something big in my book. haha, yeah that would be ugly. I'm weird because I like Robin and Raven, but I like Starfire. So don't be surprised if you see my stories about both pairings. But thank you so, SO much for reviewing, It made my day.**

**minichurros123:**

**Thank you for your comment!I would usually start doodling too, but instead i wrote the Photo Wall. I guess that was good to, right?**

**sargent-titan:**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. haha, yes i did realize the bird thing at the beginning. I thought it might not really connect in people's heads, but I'm glad someone caught it! Thanks again!**

**BuBuBoom:**

**Thanks!I thought it was cute too! I'm also incredibly sorry about the grammar and spelling. I kinda had a bunch of typos too. I didnt mean 'his' i meant 'is'. thanks for pointing it out and thank you for reading it. It was kinds crappier than i wanted it to be, but you cant always get what you want, right? and thanks for wishing me luck on my report. I'm on paragraph four...only six more to go! Thanks and sorry! Hopefully this is better!If not, could you be my editor?(haha):D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...ugh, i still wish.**

"Wally? You coming?" Lucky called from her seat on barstool. She was dressed in her best civvies consisting of a nice pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a purple half-sleeved see-through blouse with buttons and white lace down the middle, and simple black lace-less Converse **(AN:I LOVE Converse! My favorite kind of shoes!). **She fiddled with the little necklace Wally gave her their fourth week of dating. The light from the bar counter shone on the little piece of jewelry, making a small heart-shaped reflection on the ceiling. Wally _never_ made Lucky wait. If anything, he was usually the first one ready and sitting on the barstool, calling out like a lost duck trying to find his mother.

"Yup!" Wally called back. There was a small breeze behind her, and she rolled her eyes affectionately. She knew that idiot was behind her, but she didn't really know how close until a pair of arms snatched her around her middle. Letting out something resembling a squeak, she whipped her head around, her pink pigtails and loose strands of hair flicking her face, and looked up at Wally's grinning face. His hair was a bit longer than when she first encountered him, but he still had his lips twisted into a goofy grin and his freckles still were splattered on his face.

"You idiot," Lucky grumbled, crossing her arms. She was now pressed against Wally's chest with only her arms separating them.

"Aw, c'mon Lulu. Don't be that way. I dressed up for you," Wally pouted.

"No, you dressed up for your aunt and uncle. Which are going to be very upset if we are late," Lucky raised her an eyebrow. But, in truth, Wally did look very, er, _dapper_. He wore a clean (she knew it was clean because she washed it last night) plain red T-shirt, dark jeans and ankle-high Nike sneakers.

"Well…yeah. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you, Lulu," Wally grinned and crossed his eyes, making Lucky laugh.

"I love you too, dummy. But I'd love you even more if we can get going to your aunt and uncle's," Lucky said.

"Fine," Wally sighed. "If we absolutely have to."

"We absolutely have to, Wally," Lucky confirmed, looking him dead in the eye. Wally sighed again, but then peered at her once more. She gave him a small, yet sweet, smile and he returned it. He leaned in and gave her a slow kiss on the mouth before sweeping her up in his arms, like a prince with his princess. In a flash (please excuse the pun), they were out of their city **(AN: Which city do they live in? I forgot…) **and outside a small house with a wrap-around porch, **(AN:K, I didn't do my research. I don't know what the city Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry and Don and Dawn live in, or what their house looks like. Please don't judge me!My room has very little Wi-fi and my laptop is old and I don't feel like lugging it out of my room. If someone could tell me, that would be a great future reference!Thanks!)** and a few flowers in a little garden.

Wally set Lucky to her feet, but wrapped his arm snugly around her waist. Unconsciously, she put her arm around his lower back. Personal space is never an issue with the two teenage superheroes. They are either grasping each other's hand, snuggling close to the other, or having arms wrapped around them like it was the other's security blanket. Which, in Lucky's case, Wally was her security blanket.

Lucky reached for the doorbell, but Wally caught her hand. She gave him a confused look, which he only smirked at.

"Just wait," Wally said, holding up his hand. Ticking off each finger, he mouthed each number. When he finally got to one, the door swung open to reveal a pretty brown haired woman with blue eyes, similar to Wally's, except lighter. She had a knockout grin on her face, and her arms were held out. She wrapped them both in a hug, surprisingly strong for a woman that looked a bit meek. "_Looks really are deceiving,"_ Lucky thought, while awkwardly patting Iris West-Allen's arm with the hand that wasn't clutching Wally's shirt.

Iris pulled back, one hand on each of their shoulders, and looked at both of them with a thousand-watt smile.

"Oooohhh!" she squealed happily. She took her hands away and clasped them together happily. "Look at you! Wally, she's cuter than you described her!"

"Hello to you too, Aunt Iris," Wally chuckled and Lucky smiled shyly. Iris clapped and squealed again.

"Barry, get in here! It's Wally and Lucky!" Iris called to the kitchen to, apparently, Wally's Uncle Barry.

"I could tell, dear, by your squealing," Barry teased, walking out of the kitchen. He looked like a normal civilian and that shocked Lucky. No one would ever really suspect him of being the Flash unless they knew. He threw the dishrag that he must have been using over his shoulder, and held out his hand to Lucky. "Hello, Lucky. Nice to meet you. Wally has told us, uh, a _great_ amount about you."

"Hello, Mr. Allen," Lucky took his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you as well. Wally told me about you too, but I don't think he mentioned as much to me compared to you."

Barry chuckled and let go of Lucky's hand. Lucky turned to Wally and raised an accusing eyebrow. Wally just grinned childishly and gave Lucky a sweet kiss on the cheek. Lucky, not able to surpress a grin, just rolled her eyes. Iris giggled like a schoolgirl, bringing the two teenagers back to Earth to face a giddy aunt and an amused uncle.

"Hey Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris. Nice to see you too," Wally nodded at his relatives. Iris and Barry exchanged raised eyebrows and knowing glances.

"Oh, Wally. Always taking the spotlight. Yes dear, hello, it's nice to see you, we love you, now let's get poor, over-shadowed Lucky inside, yeah?" Iris took Lucky's hand and pulled her away from Wally and towards the brown leather couch and wooden coffee table. Lucky looked back and gave Wally a smirk.

"Yeah, Wally. Obey your aunt," Lucky teased lightly. Wally stuck his tongue out at Lucky before following her.

"Wallace, get your tongue back in your mouth. I thought I taught you better," Iris scolded. Lucky stifled a laugh as Wally pouted.

Lucky sat on the big leather couch, Wally right next to her, as Iris and Barry sat in the chairs across from them. Iris smoothed out her maroon pencil skirt and flowing red and golden floral top before smiling for the five-billionth time that night.

"So, dear, Wally tells us you're a superhero too," Iris said, hoping to spark a conversation. Lucky nodded and gave a small twitch of her lips.

"Yeah. Well, sorta. It's kind of a long story," Lucky explained in the best way she knew possible. Iris brushed a stray piece of hair that fell out of her bun while leaning forward a bit, obviously intrigued.

"Wally told us you used to be, well, a bad-guy," Barry treaded carefully on the subject, as if Lucky might blow up at the mention of her former career. But Lucky only laughed softly and Wally joined in. Iris and Barry shared confused glances with each other.

"Yes, yes. I was a villainess once. But I'm all good now I reassure you," Lucky smiled genuinely.

"So what made you change?" Iris asked. Lucky's pale cheeks slightly blushed, giving Iris all that she needed to know. However, Barry was still a bit confused.

"Well, uh, Wally, I guess. Um, my old team, the H.I.V.E Five and I were, erm, taking stuff from a store a while back. Wally showed up and kind of knocked some sense into me. That, and he wouldn't stop leaving me roses everywhere I went," Lucky squeezed Wally's hand and he returned it.

"Aww. That's so cute! Wally, I knew I raised you right," Iris gushed happily.

"Er, thanks Aunt Iris," Wally said uncertainly. Lucky and Barry stifled laughs at Iris's unconscious teasing.

"Iris, do you know where the twins are? I thought I saw them earlier," Barry asked Iris, saving Wally from an uncomfortable doom by his aunt in front of his girlfriend.

"No, I don't think I do," Iris bit her lip.

"Ooh! I bet you anything that they're behind the kitchen door," Wally said cockily, leaning back on the cushions while grabbing Lucky's middle and pulling her with him.

"Aw, Wally!"

"You always find us!"

Lucky turned her head around to see the famous Tornado Twins (as Wally liked to call them), Don and Dawn, come speeding to the couch and plopping down next to Wally. Dawn looked over Wally and stared wide-eyed at Lucky.

"Is that her? Is that Lucky, Wally?" she asked anxiously.

Wally wrapped his arm around Lucky's shoulder. "Yep. This is Lulu. Lulu, this is Dawn and Don."

"Lulu? Is that like your nickname for her?" Don asked.

"Yeah. That and Jinxie if we aren't Wally and Lucky," Wally grinned at Lucky, pecking her on the cheek, much to Don's disgust.

"Ewww! PDA!" Don groaned and stuck his tongue out. "It's bad enough Mom and Dad do it, but you're supposed to be the cool guy in the family!"

"Oh, be quiet, Don. I think it's cute," Dawn said dreamily, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Listen to your sister, Don. I think she's on to something," Wally winked at the twins.

Don huffed and crossed his arms. Dawn looked at her twin smugly, before stalking off to help her mother with setting the table. Wally drew Lucky closer and squeezed her tight. She looked up at him and smiled.

"See? Aren't you glad I made you come, Wally?"

"Eh, I guess. But I probably could have thought of something better."

"…You're an idiot, Wally."...

**OOOKKKAAAYYYY. Well that kinda sucked. It was a bit weak. Probably because i'm tired. but your REVIEWS have helped a ton. **

**Please, READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
